


"we'll get married, i promise"

by marrymeymir



Series: birthdays [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/F, Gay, Like You, cry about it i dare you, fuck idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29516682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marrymeymir/pseuds/marrymeymir
Summary: feb 17th: ymir's birthday and once again historia decides to visit her grave.
Relationships: Krista Lenz | Historia Reiss/Ymir
Series: birthdays [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167932
Comments: 5
Kudos: 31





	"we'll get married, i promise"

Historia was sat on the grass, holding a bouquet of lilies, Ymir's favourite flower. It was late in the night, the stars were out and the only light source came from the moon. Historia always liked going out at night, it reminded her of Ymir's freckles and how she used to count them when they were together. She still remembered how many she had but over the years she had slowly begun to forget what Ymir looked like. She had managed to get one of her people to draw Ymir and she had it in her bedroom at all times, safe in a drawer. It was definitely one of her most prized possession and she regularly thanked the person who drew it, Jean.

Today was February 17th. Ymir's birthday. Every single year Historia would visit Ymir's grave with the same type of flowers and sit and just talk, pretending as though Ymir was responding. Because it felt like she was still there with her. She smiled, a tear running down her face as she put the flowers down on the stone.  
"Oh Ymir, you idiot," she laughed softly before continuing.  
"Who would've thought it would end like this, I always imagined us getting married and living alone, together. Why did you choose them? We could've been so happy together but now it's like this. You know, I miss you. I know you think I've probably moved on with the baby and all that but truth is, I will never be able to get over you. I promised myself that I would never get married so that we could when I finally see you in the afterlife. I love you so much, Ymir," Historia found herself sobbing, quickly wiping the tears away with the sleeve of her coat. She sighed.  
"If only things turned out differently, if only you were here with me. You know my biggest regret is not marrying you either. I just wished I could've told you before you left," she sniffed and wiped her nose with her sleeve again.  
"I love you, okay? We'll get married. We'll get married, I promise."

"Yeah, we will get married. I love you too. I don't know why I chose them over you, what a dumb choice. maybe I really am an idiot," she chuckled as she looked down at Historia, sitting at her grave.  
"We always talk about you up here, well I do. I think the rest are getting a bit sick of it," she smiled weakly before continuing.  
"I wish things could've turned out differently as well, I do really miss you. I'm glad the baby went well, I wasn't very pleased you had to touch someone else but I guess it could be forgiven," she rolled her eyes and laughed before letting out a deep breath.  
"Once we meet again, up here, don't expect me to ever let you go anywhere on your own." She was sitting slouched over, her chin resting on her hand whilst leaning against her leg. Marco came up behind her and sat down next to her.  
"Happy birthday Ymir," he smiled widely, "The rest of us are waiting for you if you wanna join the celebration."  
"I'll join back in a few minutes, let me get a couple more minutes with Hisu," Marco looked down to see Historia sitting by Ymir's grave, probably crying again.  
"Of course of course," he said as he stood up and patted her shoulder, "Take as long as you like," he smiled before disappearing and joining the others again.  
"I miss you so much, Hisu, you don't even understand," she sighed, "I would say hurry up and join us but I guess that's a bit selfish isn't it," she laughed softly.  
"Live your life to the fullest and after that, I'll welcome you with open arms," she slowly got up and smiled.  
"And then guess what? We'll get married, I promise," she smiled at the thought, turned around, and left. But not before she got one final look at Historia. Historia had lifted her head and looked up at the sky, probably counting the stars again.  
"You'll get to count my freckles again too."  
By the time Ymir was gone, Historia had also stood up and was wiping the remainder of her tears away. She sighed softly before brushing herself off and started walking home. She looked up at the sky again as she was walking.  
"Yeah, we'll get married."

**Author's Note:**

> so fuck you, cry about it idk. you thought i'd write something happy for once didn't you.


End file.
